worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Infantry Weapons of the Galaxy
The armies of every nation depend on the infantry for the capture and defense of territory, and the infantry is armed with a variety of weapons for this purpose. Given the great number of such weapons in existence, only the more common weapons are shown here. Firearms (Slugthrowers) B-11 K-bolt assault rifle For the last five hundred years, the standard Bragulan infantry weapon has been the B-11 K-bolt assault rifle (KAR), a gauss gun that shoots out hypersonic 14mm bragsteel slugs coated in a vegemite derivative that upon ignition transmutes into K-residue, a highly radioactive molecular acid that can eat through power armor and dissolve the living being underneath. While the KAR is an anti-infantry weapon, the size and acidity of its rounds also makes it somewhate effective against lighter vehicles. The KAR is a very rugged design, many of those used in the Bragulan Legions being decades or even centuries old, often outliving their users and reused by the next batch of troops. The weapon has a tunable firing rate, the standard being 800 rounds per minute though it can be decreased for non-Bragulans. The maximum effective range is 2,000 meters but for conscripts using simple iron sights, the range is markedly lesser. For elite troops, modular passive-aggressive sensors, active gamma/X-ray arrays, macroperitelescopes, reflex-radiating sights and other add-ons can be bolted on to significantly increase range and accuracy. The B-11 has a retractable bayonet and can mount an underbarrel microgrenade launcher. By human standards the typical KAR is as large as a heavy machinegun while atypical ones come in several sizes, including more human-portable Cub Scout variants. Old KARs are predominantly composed of stamped bragsteel with lumber handguards and folding stocks, while newer versions replace the lumber with even more metal. Typical magazines come in 50 round boxes, 100 round scythes, and 250 round drums. Centuries of continuous production have resulted in an enormous surplus of KARs to sell to the galactic market, making the K-bolter among Bragule's best-selling export products, ubiquitous amongst the revolutionaries, terrorists and criminal syndicates of the galaxy. Dawkins/Tsien Militech VX-23 Deathcaster Assault Rifle The Deathcaster Assault Rifle is the Standard service rifle of the Commonwealth military, a flexible bullpup rail rifle with a 76 round top mounted horizontal clip, it fires 4.5mm explosive armor peircing rounds at 4.8km/s, using miniaturized innertial dampners to handle the weapon's recoil. Other features include a HUD linkup scope, fingerprint/identification tag based anti-theft systems, either passive (will not fuction for an unauthorized user and will give off a radio becon and announce unauthorized use sonically) or active (will not fire, make noise, sends off becon and will dump a 15,000 volt charge into the hand of an unauthorized user) with optional grenade launcher and flechette cluster launcher attachments. A Popular export item, it has been compared to the K-Bolter in terms of Reliability and Firepower while weighing less and being easier for the novice to use, if more expensive to keep and maintain. It has numerous optional modules to smart form grips for maximum comfort to underslung flechette launchers, grenade launchers, small scale psi-jammers and sonic stun weapons Elysion Armaments RA-12 The standard-issue military rifle in the Humanist Union. The RA-12 is a rugged, high-power assault rifle known mostly for its stopping power and durability. The RA-12's primary disadvantage is in its recoil, which is considerable for an inexperienced user without powered assistance. Easy and cheap to manufacture, the RA-12 can function long after other personal infantry weapons have failed under extreme combat conditions. The RA-12 serves as a base for several designs, including a bullpup rifle and a saw. Elysion Armaments RA-10 The predecessor to the RA-12; it resembles the RA-12 in aesthetics and performance, though it is slightly inferior across a variety of metrics. The bulk of remaining RA-10s in the Humanist Union have been relegated to reserves, far-flung Civil Defense and police units, endorsed militias, and to the heavily-regulated civilian market. A widely-dispersed design popular due to its low cost and relative lack of technical complication, it can be found in the hands of socialist guerillas galaxy-wide, to whom the Union is willing to provide weapons at a bargain with fairly few questions asked. Elysion Armaments RAE-5 The RAE-5 is an automatic mass driver designed for use by the Humanist Union's elite Special Operations units. Compared to the RA-12, the RAE-5 is more complicated and expensive, but much more lethal. Its low recoil compensates for its firing rate. Equipped with a more complicated version of the integrated targeting gear found in the standard RA-12 and the older RA-10, the RAE-5 is lethally accurate even at extreme ranges. Unfortunately, the RAE-5 is heavy and unwieldly, making it impractical as a main rifle for light or no-assist infantry troopers. Energy-based Small Arms AB-185 Assault Blaster The AB-185 Assault Blaster is to the Centrality what the K-Bolter is to the Bragulans. While a bit less ubiquitous than the infamous Bragulan slugthrower, the AB is still the most common energy weapon in existence, with hundreds of billions estimated to currently be in circulation. The first AB model entered service with the Central Army in 3027, and since then has seen many upgrades to its design. The basic variant of the weapon has three standard fire settings (automatic, semi-auto, and pulse-fire) and can accept a variety of attachments and other accessories. The AB's firepower is variable, has a stun feature, a very large ammo capacity (the average gas cartrige has a total of 600 shots, depending on the firepower setting), and has a very high rate of fire for a weapon of its class. M48 Phased Plasma Assault Rifle The M48 (more formally Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle, Caliber 8.6 mm, M48) is the primary assault rifle of the SOS Imperial Guard and Marine Corps. It is a bullpup weapon manufactured by Seburo Firearms and fires 8.6mm darts of superheated hydrogen plasma in the 32.5-37.5 watt range (adjustable by the user; default power setting is 35 watts) that produces cauterizing and vaporizing effects comparable to those of the M116. The M48 has a four-position (safe, semi-automatic, 3-shot burst, and full-automatic) trigger group with an ambidextrous selector. Ammunition capacity varies depending on power setting; a standard-capacity magazine carries enough power for 600 shots at 32.5 watts, 450 shots at 35 watts, or 300 shots at 37.5 watts. Maximum effective range of the M48 is also dependent on power setting (1,200 meters at 32.5 watts, 1,350 meters at 35 watts, or 1,500 meters at 37.5 watts). The M48's interfacing electronics and integrated targeting suite have been upgraded steadily over the years; the latest variant in service, the M48A4, has targeting capabilities comparable to those of the latest models of the M116. The M48 is also compatible with a wide range of attachments and accessories; the M412 underslung grenade launcher and a modified version of the M74 shotgun are the most common attachments seen on rifles in Haruhiist service. M116 Phased Plasma Assault Rifle The M116 (more formally Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle, Caliber 10 mm, M116) is the primary assault rifle of the USMC. It is a bullpup weapon manufactured by DeBarros General Products' Planetary Warfare Division, and rapid-fires 10mm darts of superheated hydrogen plasma in the 40 watt range that can produce massive cauterizing and vaporizing effects when the bolt impacts at high velocity. Maximum effective range of the M116 is 1,500 meters. The M116 is designed for use by combat armored troops and thus heavy, and the interfacing electronics and built-in passive electro-optic, broad-spectrum imaging, motion-tracking and laser rangefinding module make that rifles of the M116 family are more versatile, more powerful, but also more expensive than many available alternatives. Infantry Support Weapons VX-30 Vindicator Century Level Weapon The VX-30 is a duel purpose linier accelerator weapon able to reconfigure itself to serve as two distinct purposes. The first mode is that of a heavy machine gun, firing 10mm rounds at 5km/s at a rate of 1,000 RPM. The secondary mode has the accelerator array widen, allowing it to fire off 30mm AP rounds at 15km/s, at mechanically restricted rate of 25RPM semi automatically. This makes it very useful against power armored soldiers, regular soldiers and light vehicles, although it masses some thirty six kilograms making it somewhat hard to move. M78 Phased Plasma Infantry Gun The M78 PIG (Plasma Infantry Gun, formally Phased Plasma Assault Gun, Caliber 13 mm, M78, Flexible) is a (barely) man-portable weapon designed to be effective against heavy armor and power-armored infantry alike. Manufactured by DeBarros as part of a range of plasma assault weapons, it fires 13mm darts of plasma in the 50 watt range. The fast-discharge system powering the gun has a dialable firing cycle with a maximum rate of fire of 850 bolts per minute. In order to keep the gun from melting during sustained fire it is fitted with an advanced cryo-system. The penetrating power of the system is considerable, and it is claimed to be able to breach the flank armor of a Chornyb Urban Pacifier at 4,000 m. Although one of the oldest active weapons in the arsenal of the USMC, the marines continue to like the M78 for its penetrating power and extremely high rate of fire, the combination of which means it is utter overkill against most of the targets typically engaged with it. Nuclear Flamethrowers Nuclear flamethrowers use incendiary isotopes to incinerate, irradiate and immolate those deserving Byzonic burnination and are typically used in urban pacification and close quarters combat. There are three general kinds fielded by Bragulan troops, differentiated by the fuel they use. Unleaded-plutonium fossil fuel flamers use the distilled fuels of Bragulan ground vehicles, minus releading as plutonium-spiked diesel is releaded to ''decrease ''the radioactivity of its fumes, and have the advantage of readily available fuel sources as all one needs is a distiller and easy access to the motor pool, while the disadvantage is that it is practically just napalm mixed with a dirty radiation bomb. Double V flamers use vegemite-saturated vespene gas for a similar but more intense effect, as vegemite is significantly more radioactive than plutonium-spiked diesel and vespene burns at plasmatic temperatures, while the disadvantage is that vegemite-vespene is not as accessible. Liquid thorium flamers are almost only used by Bragulan naval infantry who use weaponized coolant hoses in boarding actions. B-NET K-cannon The Bragulan B-NET K-cannon is a heavy infantry weapon for anti-personnel and anti-vehicle use. It fires 20mm K-bolts at 1000 rpm, with a maximum effective range of 3,600-4,000 m. If the B-11 rifle is as large as a human machinegun, then the B-NET is as big as a vehicle-mounted chaingun. B-NETs are usually issued to paired conscripts, one to lug the weapon and another to haul a drum full of ammo belts. Better equipped troops forego this and can carry the guns and ammo individually with servohydraulics to bear the weight and aid in targeting. Vehicle-mounted B-NETs are usually twin-linked. The B-NET K-cannon has considerably greater firepower than the B-11. It is faster-firing and shoots larger slugs at higher speeds, giving it excellent armor-piercing capability. Its 20mm K-bolts are cored with repleted uranium. RU is self-sharpening and pyrophoric, meaning that upon reaching inside a vehicle the K-bolt not only spews acid residues but also radioactive particulates that catch fire, ignite ammunition and fuel, kill the crew and possibly cause the vehicle to explode Anti-Vehicle Weapons ﻿Anti-Aircraft Weapons Melee Weapons﻿ Combat Beating Stick The officers of the Imperial Bragulan Commissariat are issued with beating-sticks, but the extraordinary responsibilities entrusted to commissars in the military means that they must likewise wield extraordinary sticks to administer extraordimary beatings. The Combat Beating Stick is no mere simple bragsteel club, it is in fact a very sophisticated bragsteel club built to smash very sophisticated things. The jagged stick-edges of Bragulan steel at the fore of the weapon can emit resonating nucleo-magnelectronic fields capable of smashing through armor, like the helmets of powered infantry. The settings are variable and the effects range from the explosive decapitation of unarmored heads to merely severe electrocution. The former setting is for close combat against the enemy while the latter can be used for enforcing morale, interrogations, or defibrillations in first-aid medical stick-beating. Standard morale beatings on Bragulan subordinates are usually administered by inert beating-sticks to conserve their atomic batteries. Other features include a grappling hook launcher, an encrypted communicator, voice amplifying macrophone, iridium irradiator/illuminator, radio-frequency identificator with commissarial override, and many other things. Beating sticks also contain surveillance devices to record all stick-beatings for posterity and evidence for Commissariat ideological reviews. A secret use of the beating-stick is that of an anti-memetic by administering conductive electroconvulsive shock therapy directly to Bragulan neural cortexes to override any harmful ideo-neurologic influences and reset proper Byzonic brain functions. Category:Ground Forces